


A Box of Letters

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Brings Him Back, Emissary in Training Stiles, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pack ships it, Passive Agressive Derek Hale, Pinning Derek Hale, Pinning Stiles Sliniski, Sheriff ships it, Stiles Stilinski Leave Beacon Hills, Teen Wolf (AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: Derek Hale is definitely, 100% not pining for Stiles Stilinski.Really.Or how a broken phone and a box of letter changes everything for Derek and Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/ Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 399
Collections: Those Favourite Fics Of Mine





	A Box of Letters

Derek Hale wanted to brain his co alpha, Scott McCall with the skillet he was using to make the chicken. The idiot was a vet for god sakes as well as being one of the strongest werewolves in the state. You’d think he’s be able to put together a passible salad. 

_Be patient._ A voice terribly close to Stiles’s whispered in his head. _He’s working up to something, Sourwolf._ It figures that the imaginary Stiles in his head was just as casual in his nicknames. Derek checked the chicken in the cast iron skillet and waited. “How’s the baby?” He asked, trying to hurry it along. He had yet to really warm up to the alpha. He still thought he was an asshat who treated Stiles like a lackey instead of the incredible spark that he was. 

Not that he would ever say that aloud. As far as Stiles’s knew, Derek vaguely still wanted to rip his throat out with his teeth. Derek wasn’t an idiot. He knew all too well how much of a bad idea it was for him to start something. Especially with someone in the pack; his dating record pretty much spoke for itself. 

Derek shook his head and tuned into Scott’s nervous babble. Talking about Lily, Scott and Alison’s 3 year old was a pretty safe bet. The wolf could talk for days if you didn’t stop him. 

Luckily, Scott had other things on his mind. He had returned a week ago from Lindon, home of a emissary with whom Stiles had been studying for the better part of a year. Even Derek’s limited interaction with him since his return was filled with red flags that something wasn’t right. 

Derek was fortunate Scott managed to overcome his reluctance and dropped by to help Derek with pack dinner. The food was less fortunate. Derek was pretty sure that carrots should never be minced for a salad. 

“… and Ally thinks we should be spending more time with other packs so Lily can meet more pups like her. I think it’s a good idea. Hey, when was the last time you’ve talked to Stiles?” 

The question came so suddenly Derek paused before answering. “A couple of months ago.” What the hell was he doing to the tomatoes? Had he ever seen a tomato before? Derek blinked and refocused on Scott’s incoherent word flow. 

“You should call him. Tonight. Maybe now. I can take over in here.” 

The tomato mess Scott was shoveling into the salad bowl said otherwise. “I’ll see him next week when he comes home.” 

“Yea, but he’s not coming home. He told me when I went to visit. I said it was fine if that’s what he wanted to do, but I thought it might be good if you, ah, checked on him too.” Scott’s rambling stopped as he looked beseechingly at Derek. 

Derek suddenly understood what Stiles’s was talking about when he referred to Scott’s hurt puppy look. “I’ll call him tonight,” Derek shrugged. 

Scott looked relieved. “Great! Now, have I told you what Lily did yesterday at bedtime?” 

  
  


Three days later, Derek was pacing in his bedroom. One day he could understand. Maybe even two. But after leaving four messages and finding out that Stiles’s voicemail was full, Derek was perturbed. Derek stopped pacing and took a breath. _What are you waiting for?_ The voice teased slightly. Derek grabbed his jacket and went to his car. 

  
  


The eight hour trip to Lindon should have given Derek enough time to work on a cover story. Should have, but with most things Stiles related, Derek’s mind refused to stay on task and wandered. Stiles was… 

Confusing. A brilliant mind and a complete self sacrificing moron. Pining was a weak word for how Derek felt a year ago when he had suggested the Spark leave Beacon Hills and study with a few other magic practitioners. Actually, Derek had suggested it to Deaton when the vet was inflicting his normal half answers bullshit after a another battle that caused Stiles to over tax himself. Derek was taking his pain as Deaton examined him on the surgical steel examination table. 

“Are you suggesting I am somehow lacking in giving Stiles the knowledge he requires?” Deaton asked him. Anyone else would have hissed his indignation. Deaton asked as though he was only partially concerned with the answer. 

“No, of course he’s not,” Scott jumped in quickly. “But let’s be honest here, Stiles is not the best student. He did almost make this office explode.” 

Deaton looked at Scott with a neutral expression. “You have a point. I will make some inquiries.” 

And one month later, Stiles had officially taken a leave from his life in Beacon Hills. Derek decided he didn’t have to say good bye, so he avoided Stiles that entire week. He watched in his full wolf form, crouched down in the trees as Stiles put a pathetically small duffle bag into the Jeep and drove off. 

It had been a great plan until Derek got home to the loft that night and tried to read his favorite book with a mug of his favorite tea but instead listened for the sound of Stiles’s Jeep. Sure, the Spark had only dropped by once or twice by himself, but Derek couldn’t stop himself. He fell asleep with the book on his lap and his head on a weird angle. 

And suddenly Derek evolved into this overly helpful alpha who constantly checked on his pack. If that happened to include Boyd and Parrish who worked on the force, they were part of the pack after all. And if Derek hung out a little too much, hoping for any hint or a mention about the Spark until John gave Derek a job so he’d have an official reason to be at the station, it was totally fine. 

His editor had a fit. Derek was a dream with deadlines, but being a deputy of a small town couldn’t possibly be as non eventful as Derek tried to explain. It wouldn’t impact his schedule, he promised. She had huffed and calmly pointed out that he was a author whose works have been translated in over twenty languages and won over a huge fanbase that kept his novels on the best seller’s lists. He didn’t need the money. 

He didn’t. 

But what Derek did need was to be close to Stiles. And with Stiles hundreds of miles away, the closest person to him was his father. After showing up to his shift four times with those donuts his new boss was addicted to and once with Laura’s Morning Glory Muffins John sat him down. 

“You know he’s going to kill you when he finds out about this?” John said dryly as Derek sat stiff backed in the chair in front of his desk. 

Derek didn’t even have to ask who the sheriff was talking about. He thought he played it pretty casually. He seldom mentioned Stiles and had perfected the look of annoyed nonchalance years ago. Apparently, he may not have been as smooth as he thought he was. 

John laughed and clapped him on his shoulder. “Come by my place tomorrow at 6. We’ll jog a few miles then go to breakfast. I’ll give you an update.” 

So 3 months after Stiles had left, Derek found himself spending a huge amount of time with Stiles’s father. Runs in the morning, followed by breakfast, then they’d either start their shift or get some rest. John kept him pretty up to date with Stiles and it soothed Derek. After years of hearing Stiles talk about John’s pining after Melissa, he made it his business to get them together. The pack, especially Scott, loved the idea. 

Luckily, Lydia and Allison took over the operation quickly, because they deemed Derek incapable of handling his own love life, much less someone else’s. Which was good. Because Derek needed to spend all of his focus on hiding the fact that his pining was very clearly in the obsessing category. Especially 6 months in when Stiles called his dad and told him he was going to stay in Lindon for the holidays. 

Derek held a huge dinner at his loft. Almost Grecian in it’s decadence. He invited the pack and John and Melissa (who by then were ‘John & Melissa’) and served the least healthy food he could think of and made sure to send John home with a goodie bag and dinner for the next few days. 

It only took two days before Stiles called him. “Stop it, asshole, are you trying to give my father a heart attack?” 

“Your father’s heart and cholesterol levels are fine,” Derek snipped. 

“What? Are you a doctor now?” 

“No, but I went with him to his physical today. Dr. Bertand said he was in perfect health.” 

“I should have been there,” Stiles said remorsefully. 

“No, you should have been here for Christmas.” Derek said flatly. 

There was an uncomfortable silence and then Stiles sighed. “Thank you, for looking out for him. I have to go.” He hung up before Derek could say anything. 

  
  


Derek turned off the car and sat in the driveway of the small house Stiles’s had been renting. Derek steeled himself before walking to the door. He debated within himself for a few minutes before knocking loudly. He paused and listened before knocking again. He could heart the single heartbeat speeding up and falling into that familiar discordant rhythm that was always Stiles. Derek lifted his hand to knock again, but the door flew open. 

Hair disheveled, tee shirt that was obviously on the floor in rumpled pile seconds ago, and the light scent of home rocked Derek’s core. Then he actually looked at Stiles. 

The year away had been kind. 

Extremely kind. 

Like Derek was going to stroke out if he didn’t taste those vaguely pouty lips soon. 

“Derek, it’s 3:28 in the morning. What are you doing here?” Stiles demanded waving him in. 

Derek adjusted himself as soon as Stiles turned around, then regretted it. Stiles back was just as mouth watering as his front. Derek knew he was kind of an ass man, but wow. Those boxers briefs were doing some pretty amazing things for that ass. 

Derek followed Stiles like a dog on a lead (Derek cursed himself for the dog reference) until he was watching Stiles make coffee in a well used coffee maker. “Is everything okay with the pack?” Stiles asked after a while. He was pretty sure if something was wrong with the pack he would have felt it or at least gotten a call from someone. 

“Pack’s fine.” Derek ground out. Stiles poured the coffee into two mugs and handed one to Derek before turning and getting out the sugar and milk for him. “You didn’t answer my messages.” 

Stiles frowned. “I lost my phone a few days ago. I’ll call Scott and Lydia as soon as I get my new one.” At Derek’s blank look he sighed. “I was thinking of extending my trip a little longer. I’ve got some things going on here, and I’m…. I’m just not ready to go back. Scott said he was fine with it, but if you’re here, he obviously isn’t.” 

“Scott doesn’t know where I am.” 

Stiles looked up at him surprised. “Then why are you here?” 

“You didn’t answer my calls.” 

“Ugh,” Stiles rubbed his eyes. “How about this, I’ll show you to my guest room. After a few hours of sleep we get some food and get you on the road. I’ll hit up town for a new phone and call you when it’s set up. I’ll even pay you back for gas.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Derek said automatically. 

“Look, it’s really great to see you and I’m so grateful that you’re taking care of my dad, but I am too tired to have this argument now. Come on, let me show you your bedroom.” 

Stiles put their cups in the sink then motioned for Derek to follow him. He opened a door and switched on a light. Derek was faintly surprised at the good quality furniture. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Stiles said yawning before going back to his room. 

Derek closed the door behind him and took in the scents of the room. Curiously he could smell a trace of Scott in one corner of the room. He walked over and studied the metal grate in the wall. He could see the minute signs that someone had unscrewed the vent pretty recently. Derek crouched down and used his keys to remove the screws. Behind the grate was a shoebox with rubber bands keeping it closed. Derek pulled it out and smelled it. It smelled strongly of Scott, but also the rest of the pack. Derek put the box to the side and refastened the grate. He pulled off his shoes and sat on the bed. 

Derek looked at the box for a minute before pulling off the rubber bands. There was an envelope addressed to him on the top. Derek picked it up and pulled out a handwritten letter. The writing was Scott’s just barely legible scrawl so Derek leaned back on the head board and made himself comfortable. 

_Derek, if you are reading this, we’ve finally gotten you to visit Stiles. And that means that you’re somewhat ready to admit your feeling for him. When you both get back, we are definitely going to have a party._

_We, the pack and I, have been worried about you. After Stiles left you became this person that none of us could recognize. And every time Stiles extended his stay, it was like you died a little more inside._

_If you’re at his house, you must have seen him and thought he must be doing great, right? He’s not. He’s dying inside too. I’ve have almost 20 years of knowing him to know that being away from you is killing him._

_You probably don’t believe me, but in this box is almost 10 years of correspondence from Stiles to the rest of the pack about you. He would probably punch me for doing this, but we can’t stand by anymore and watch you two pine for each other. It’s not healthy for either of you._

_And when you’re done, have a conversation with each other._

_That’s an order._

_From your co-alpha._

Derek pulled the large pile of papers that were underneath the note. The paper was printed on both sides and was arraigned in chronological order with earliest on top. Derek hesitated. It seemed like a huge breach of Stiles’s trust, but the pages seemed to burn in his hands. Maybe Stiles didn’t hate him as much as he thought? 

For 5 hours Derek poured through Stiles’s texts and emails. They were addressed to different members of the pack. There was a sizable gap around the time Stiles had been possessed by the Nogtisune, but then the texts started back again slowly. In each line, Stiles bared his soul to the pack in his passionate defense of Derek. Stiles’s words were insightful and with the bitting sarcasm that Derek associated with the Spark. Even with Derek’s champion denial skills, he could easily see Stiles was in love with him. Each word confirmed it. 

The last email was a long print out of a long conversation turned argument with Lydia about the possibility of time travel. Derek’s head spun at the science and magics of it, but what drew him in was their on going argument of the ethics of whatever Stiles had planned. Lydia argued that changing a person’s past may give them back what they had, but it would have catastrophic affects on their current reality. The argument ended with this last thought from Stiles- 

_How can I not try to give him back what was taken from him? His happiness is the only thing that matters to me, Lydia. I love him._

A painful hope ached in his chest. Maybe… 

Maybe Derek could have something good in his life. 

Someone. 

Derek sat up. He had plans to make. 

  
  


The next morning, Derek handed Stiles a mug of fresh coffee when the other stumbled into the kitchen. When he got Stiles safety in a chair and not threatening to fall over, he turned to the oven and pulled out a plate of bacon and pancakes. He put the plates on the table and went to the fridge and started pulling out fresh cut up fruit and a juice that looked a little too healthy to be orange juice. 

Stiles looked blankly at all the food for a minute before Derek sighed and started dishing it out. 

“I called and spoke to Alpha Gibson and Reece and told them I was here. They said you had a pretty bad dust up a few days ago and that you’re not to do anything for the next five days.” Derek growled, unsure now that Stiles was awake and only a few feet away from him. 

Stiles was moaning into his pancakes. “These are amazing. How did you get them so fluffy? 

“Family recipe, you’ll have to marry me to get it,” Derek deadpanned, his heart thumping in his chest. 

Stiles was sipping his juice before he choked. He coughed a few times then took another sip of the juice. “Throw in the recipe for this and I’ll think about it.” 

“That was Laura’s favorite,” Derek said forcing himself not to tense. “You’d have to sleep with me for that one.” 

Stiles expression froze. He looked at Derek with narrowed eyes. “Are you cursed?” 

Derek eyebrows went up. _Wait? What?_

Stiles rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “Let me see your phone.” 

“Why do you want to see my phone?” Derek asked automatically handing it to him. He cringed slightly when Stiles unlocked it without the slightest trouble. “Okay, which one of you asshats let cursed Derek drive all the way out here to Lindon?” 

Derek could hear Scott’s sputtering through the phone. “I’m not cursed.” 

“That’s where he is!” Scott yelled. “You tell that prick that I’m going to kill him! He can’t just pick up and disappear! He didn’t even tell Cora!” 

“Wait? Sourwolf disappears and you don’t think you need to call me? Like right away? What the hell, Scott!” 

Derek grabbed the phone from Stiles’s hands. “Scott, shut up. I got your letter. I’m taking care of it. Give us a few days to work some things out.” He disconnected the phone then pocketed it. “I am not cursed or enchanted or anything else your brain is telling you right now. Use your Spark. It will tell you I’m fine.” He said pulling Stiles’s hand to his chest. “I’m fine.” 

Stiles laughed nervously. “That dust up was pretty bad. My spark is more like a dying ember.” 

“Then trust me,” Derek said nervously. This was important. This was his chance and he wasn’t going to blow it because he was too chicken shit. 

“I do,” Stiles said nodding carefully. 

Derek let go of his hand and motioned to breakfast. Stiles started eating again. Derek reached out and put some more fruit on his own plate. His stomach rolled as he took a breath. “Laura would do this thing whenever she wanted something and didn’t trust me not to sidetrack her. I would mock her all the time about it because she was pretty good at it. I’m not, but I’m going to give it a try...”. He forced himself to smile. “Here’s our conversation. Derek,” he said in a slightly smoother voice than his usual. “Why did you come to visit me?” 

Derek deepened his voice and looked at Stiles, fear evident in his eyes, “Because, Stiles, I crawling out of my skin since the day you left and I was losing my mind when you wouldn’t call me back.” 

Stiles froze. 

Derek continued using his Stiles’s voice. “Ha ha, Sourwolf, you make it sound like you care.” 

Derek swallowed. “It’s because I do care. And there’s a box of emails and text messages in my room that tell me you care about me. Apparently our pack thinks we are taking too long getting our acts together.” 

“Yea, they’re assholes,” Stiles broke in softly. 

“Yea.” Derek flashed a tentative smile. “Anyways, Laura could go on and on until you find yourself doing whatever she wanted you to do just to shut her up.” 

“I sometimes do that,” Stiles said quietly. 

Derek’s smile was less forced. “Yes, I know.” 

“I totally want to see this box,” Stiles said suddenly. He couldn’t hide the flush on his cheeks. 

“We can read it together after breakfast,” Derek offered. 

“I’m going to have to go Evil Willow on them when I get back, aren’t I?” He said looking at Derek from the corner of his eye. 

“It depends. When are you coming back? If you wait too long, you’ll forgive them. And then they don’t get what they deserve.” 

“You could do something to them. If those private messages are the ones I’m thinking they are, you’re pretty much the victim here.” Stiles put his hand on the table, fingers spread. 

Derek carefully placed his hand next to Stiles so that their fingers just touched. “Yea, but I wouldn’t be able to think of anything terrible enough. I’m boring, I would only make them do endless drills until you came back. Together, we could think of something much better.” 

Stiles smiled at him and slipped his hand closer to Derek’s. 

  
  


Derek and Stiles finished breakfast quickly then settled into the living room. Derek went to get the box and he sat on the couch with Stiles and put the box on the table in front of them. Derek rubbed his hands together and waited for Stiles to take the earliest batch. Stiles reached out nervously grabbed a handful and sat back. He burst out laughing. “Oh my god! I had forgotten how much I used to email people!” He continued reading with a delighted smile on his face. Derek grabbed a few and sat so that their shoulders were touching. 

Very quickly, the nervous silence was replaced by Stiles’s commentary of what was going on. His lack of filter often gave away little tidbits of information that Derek wasn’t included in. Hearing about a lot of their issues through Stiles’s point of view was hilarious. Stiles had an amazing memory and a way of poking fun at his teen dramatics. Derek’s face hurt from smiling so much. 

When they got to his letter to Lydia, Stiles was quiet. 

Derek bumped his shoulder. “Why was it so important for you to travel through time?” 

Stiles’s eyes never left the email. “I thought.” He sighed. “If I could go back and stop Peter, or even better, stop Kate I thought that might make everything better for you.” 

Derek was quiet as he digested Stiles’s words. “Why not go back and save your mother?” 

“There’s no cure for what killed her,” Stiles said sadly. 

Derek put his arm over Stiles’s shoulder and gave him a side hug. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but all of that. Peter, Kate, hell, even Paige. All of that made me who I am today. Lydia’s right, I don’t want to risk what we have now just for a chance at getting back something I lost a while ago.” 

“I would do anything to have them alive and you happy.” Stiles said leaning into Derek’s warmth. 

Derek was a writer. A pretty good one, in fact. He could write cheese with the best of them. “They led me to you, Stiles.” He held Stiles’s startled eyes for a minute before Stiles smirked. 

“First off, you’re an asshole. I know for a fact you don’t believe that fate bullshit. Second off, don’t mock my man pain. I learned it from watching you.” 

“Are you quoting Robot Chicken to me?” 

“How do you know about Robot Chicken?” Stiles asked, his eyes wide. 

“You think after your hundreds of references to the show, I wouldn’t watch it just so I would know what the hell you’re talking about?” Derek laughed then put his arm on the top of the couch over Stiles’s shoulder. 

“But you’ve never laughed! You didn’t even crack a smile!” Stiles protested. “Believe me, I would have known.” 

“Because I didn’t want to tip you off. You’d be unbearable if you thought I understood what you were saying. I kind of regret admitting it to you now.” 

Stiles laughed and rested his head on Derek’s arm. “I’m not going to torment you. Okay not intentionally. It’s rough when you’re the only one who get’s your humor.” 

Derek snorted. “You don’t seem angry,” Derek said after a few minutes. 

“It’s kind of humbling how many messages from me they saved.” 

“Why are you always surprised that they are your friends?” Derek asked. 

“Have you met our friends?” Stiles asked dryly. “You’re all… you, and I’m me,” he shrugged. “You know, the weak link.” 

Derek took a chance and squirmed until his head was in Stiles lap. He kicked his legs over the arms and looked at Stiles thoughtfully. Stiles was staring at him as though he had grown another head. “You’re not the weakest link. If anything, it’s Scott or me. Scott because wow, can he make bad decisions. And me because I’m an idiot. Without pandering to your ego, if you are anything, you are the lynchpin that’s been holding us together. This past year had been bad. Not with the supernatural population. God knows how many creatures you’ve zapped with the barriers you put up around town. Our pack bonds are weaker now then when you all went away to college. We miss you and need you back.” 

Stiles looked at the ceiling trying to pretend that Derek wasn’t laying on his crotch. “Do you want me back? Knowing all of this?” 

Derek reached out and found Stiles’s hand. He squeezed it and put it in his hair. “Do you know I jog five miles a day and have breakfast with your father just so I can get an update about you?” Derek flashed a smile when Stiles blinked and looked down. “Your father gave me a job I was hanging out in the station so much. He made me a deputy!” 

Stiles laughed. “I was wondering how that happened! My Dad went from almost never mentioning you to giving me daily updates on what you were doing. When he made you deputy, I thought you both lost your minds!” He ran his fingers through Derek’s thick hair. 

Derek hummed and closed his eyes. “My editor thought the same thing. Now I have to make sure I get my work in at least a week before the deadline or else she has a coronary.” 

“Wait, what? Your editor?” 

“Yes, my editor,” Derek smirked and opened his eyes. “I’m a writer. What did you think I did?” 

“I don’t know?! Work out?” 

Derek snorted. “Hardly. Those 5 miles with your dad everyday as a human are killing me.” 

Stiles laughed. “Poor Sourwolf.” 

“When you come back, you’re joining us.” 

“Not hardly, one of us has to be home to make breakfast. You don’t think I’d let me dad get that fatty bacon at the diner do you?” 

“Just don’t make us go vegan,” Derek said with an easy smile. 

“Like that would be possible,” Stiles mumbled. “So, you’re a writer.” 

“Yep,” Derek said popping his p like Stiles would sometimes do. 

Stiles waited a minute then huffed. “Okay, I get it. That’s annoying as hell. I’ll try not to do it ever again. Now can you fucking tell me what you’ve written?” 

“They’re historical mysteries.” Derek said with a eyes flashing mischievously. 

“Derek,” Stiles said warningly. He took a breath. “Are they like the…” his mind cast out to the last time he was in a library. The only historical mysteries he knew about were the Amelia Peabody and the Anne Perry. Well, except the young adult series about…. Stiles eyes widened. “You write the Felixis books!” 

Derek smiled. 

“How do I not know this!?!! Does everyone know?” 

“No, I try to keep it on the down-low and Peter thinks it funny they don’t know.” 

“Those characters…” Stiles thought for a minute. His face light up again. “Holy shit, they’re us!” Stiles quickly made a mental note to download them off his cloud and re read them. It was one of his guilty pleasures. The history was usually dead on and his stories were so intricately written that he ended up reading them a few times. He thought back to all the characters and could easily see a member of the pack in each reoccurring character. His head felt like it was exploding when everything clicked for him. “I’m Lady Anne?” He said referring to the love interest of the main character. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “No, idiot. I’m Lady Anne.” 

“Wait, but then there’s no one left,” Stiles frowned. “Except Reynold.” The main character. The most hilarious, BAMF detective since Holmes in Stiles’s humble opinion. Derek just looked at him steadily. Stiles took a moment to recalibrate his thinking. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully. “Okay, Hypothetically, if this wasn’t some really amazing dream or hallucination, what would you do if I kissed you right now?” 

“Hypothetically, I would probably freeze for a minute. Then you would take it the wrong way, be awkward around me for the next 10 years until I finally man up and tell you that I’m unequivocally in love with you.” 

Stiles frowned. “That sounds… terrible.” 

“Agreed. So instead, how about I kiss you, and you freeze until I pull you into my lap and make out with you for a few minutes. Maybe longer. It depends on if I can stay the week. And maybe drive you back home with me at the end.” 

Stiles looked at him eyes blown as he nodded. “Yea, we can make that happen.” 

Derek smirked as he sat up. He traced Stiles cheek, then ran his hand through Stiles’s hair and gently pulled his face to his. He gently kissed the lips and sighed when Stiles slid in his lap. “Best idea ever.” 


End file.
